Le pouvoir des mots
by Miss Kuroe
Summary: Une Bella adolescente, Gay, et pas très bien dans sa peau. Un lycée homophobe. Ou plutôt non, un lycée... Normal. Puis, un jour, une agression.  Alice/Bella. Happy End 8D. M pour violence physique et psychologique. Terminée !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur**** :** J'adore les fictions Alice Bella. Et ça fait un moment que cette idée de fiction me trotte dans la tête. J'ai le crâne saturé de toutes les insultes homophobes et de tout les clichés sur les homosexuels que j'entends au lycée. Je regarde des tonnes de trucs à propos de l'homophobie. Vous saviez qu'un ado sur quatre qui se suicide est homosexuel ? Que les ados homos sont 10 fois plus exposés au suicide que les autres ? Bon, dans cette fiction, on part dans les extrêmes, une agression physique et psychologique sur une adolescente lesbienne, Bella. Mais si des lycéens sont parmis les lecteurs, vous reconnaitrez des choses, j'en suis certaine. Et je vous préviens, ça sera pas le seul One-Shot ou Short Story que je posterai concernant l'homophobie. , me voilà ! Dans mon autre fiction, et dans presque toutes les fictions slash/yaoi ou femslash/yuri que je lis, soit l'orientation sexuelle est très bien acceptée, soit on est dans un milieu complètement homo. Ici, j'essaye de montrer un côté plus sombre. En allant dans les extrêmes. Enjoy si on peut dire...

**P.S**** :** Happy End ;) Il y aura des Tragedy dans quelques uns de ceux que j'écrirais plus tard, mais là, c'est mon premier. Alors, un peu d'espoir, hein !

**Raiting**** :** Le M n'est pas là pour rien. Le début du chapitre est très violent dans les gestes et dans les paroles ! A vous de voir si vous lisez ou pas.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>** :**

Je n'étais pas tellement surprise. Non, vraiment. En fait, je m'y étais presque attendu. Ça paraissait être dans la logique des choses. Depuis que j'étais ici, on m'avait fait comprendre que ça m'arriverait, un jour où l'autre. Pour tout dire, j'étais presque soulagée. Le faux no-man's land tendu qui m'avais toujours mal protégée d'eux était désormais brisé. Dorénavant j'aurais peur, certes, mais au moins l'état de stress permanent dans lequel j'étais plongée depuis mon arrivée dans ce lycée se dissiperait. Un peu. Je veux dire, je saurais à quoi m'attendre, vous voyez ? Et puis, honnêtement, qu'aurait-il pu m'arriver de pire ?

Alors, nom d'un chien, pourquoi pleurais-je ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de... juste me relever et m'en aller d'ici ? J'en avais marre. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais complètement à bout.

Avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je tournai la tête et les fixai, un à un. Je n'avais pas non plus été surprise quand j'avais identifié les visages déformés par la haine de mes agresseurs. Royce King, en Terminale S, capitaine de l'équipe de foot-ball du lycée. C'était sa main qui s'était brutalement abattu sur mon épaule tout à l'heure, alors que je sortais, comme à mon habitude, en dernière du gymnase. C'était aussi lui qui, collé derrière moi, me tenait maintenant debout, me tordant les bras derrière le dos, m'obligeant à rester à leur hauteur. Continuons. Devant moi, à droite, il y avait Mike Newton, en Seconde, comme moi. Fils à papa bien sous tous rapports, croyant dur comme fer aux valeurs enseignées par sa religion. Visiblement les rumeurs disaient vrai, il était capable d'être violent pour les défendre et pour qu'on les respecte. Personnellement, je pensais que c'était juste un crétin incapable de réfléchir pas lui-même. C'était lui qui m'avait donné le premier coup. En plein dans la tête. Il y avait d'ailleurs un moment que mes tympans s'étaient mis en veille. Tant mieux. Je ne recevais ainsi que les coups, et pas les insultes.

Après tout, ces dernières sont bien plus blessantes.

Un bleu, une coupure, ça guérit.

Outre le fait qu'ils auraient été une humiliation de plus, les mots sont les seules armes capables de rester encrés profondément à l'intérieur, de tout ronger, de tout détruire. Ils peuvent rester indéfiniment, ils peuvent ne jamais partir ou dans le cas inverse, laisser une marque indélébile, qui vous change à jamais, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Cette bande de bouffons n'avait pas comprit ça. Il m'avaient fait beaucoup plus de mal chaque jour, depuis le premier jours, avec leurs mots coupants comme des lames de rasoirs qu'avec les coups de poings et de pieds qu'ils m'infligeaient depuis tout à l'heure.

Enfin.

Démétri Volturi, Première S, un des bad boys du lycée était également présent, accompagné bien sûr de sa soeur cadette, Jane en seconde – la petite amie de Royce.

Si ces deux-là savaient que leur frère l'était lui aussi... Pauvre Alec. Je me demandai un instant s'ils lui réserveraient le même sort, le jour où ils découvriraient la vérité...

Pour continuer et clore les présentations, Tayna Denali, Première ES, mâchant tranquillement son éternel chewing-gum rose horripilant, me regardait avec un sourire en coin, appuyée contre la porte des vestiaires dans lesquels ils m'avaient trainée. Salope dégénérée.

Semi-consciente, je sentis que, pour ce qu'il me semblait être la millième fois, King me releva brutalement la tête en me tirant par les cheveux. Volturi frère s'avança nonchalamment, leva la main, et me gifla avant de m'envoyer un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je gémis. Royce me lâcha, et je tombai, mollement, m'écrasant sur la carrelage froid, essayant de ramener mes bras autour des mes jambes. En vain, mes membres étaient trop engourdis pour bouger. Alors je pleurai, encore, crachant, essayant de faire partir tout le sang qui s'accumulait dans ma bouche. Je reçus encore un coup de pied, un peu au dessous des côtes. Le craquement sinistre que le coup produisit ne m'inquiéta pas, ce qui m'alerta davantage fut d'entendre, certes très peu, comme un faible écho, mais d'entendre tout de même le rire de mes agresseurs qui me regardaient souffrir.

Je ne voulais pas entendre leurs rires.

Je ne voulais pas entendre leurs insultes.

Ne pouvait-on pas au moins m'épargner ça ? Je priai pour que le prochain coup atterrisse comme le premier, directement sur ma tête, essayant de faire fi des rires qui, loin désormais du statut d'écho, se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Et soudain, tout revint. Ce fut comme une énorme bulle d'air qui s'enfuit de mes oreilles, en un instant, et je perçus clairement leurs rires gras, leurs insultes infâmantes, leurs moqueries dégradantes. Au bout d'un moment, Royce lança :

-Hé, les filles ! C'est bon, on en a terminé. A vous de jouer, maintenant.

Il me regarda, sourit, s'abaissa à mon niveau et dit en me caressant la joue :

-Après ça, Bella, j'espère de tout cœur que ta sale gueule de gouine ne remettra plus jamais les pieds dans mon lycée.

Il se releva, et, après un dernier coup de pied, poussa la porte des vestiaires. Newton le suivit, non sans m'avoir craché dessus. Démétri, avant de sortir, s'agenouilla auprès de moi, me prit par les cheveux et plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Infect.

Sa salive et mon sang.

Sa haine et ma vulnérabilité.

J'eus beau essayer de le repousser, me débattre mollement, ses mains emprisonnaient fermement ma tête, et ses lèvres ne se décolèrent des miennes que quand il le décida. J'avais envie de vomir. Mes larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

-Bella, chérie. Entre-nous, c'est une maladie qui ne se soigne pas, fit-il de sa voix trainante. Va te pendre.

Il lâcha ma tête, qui retomba durement sur le carrelage, et sortit. Je me retrouvai seule avec les deux pestes lycéenement connues.

J'étais déconnectée.

Les mots font mal, les mots tuent.

Va te pendre ? Te pendre, te pendre, te pendre.

Tout ça résonnait dans ma tête, hurlement et murmure, écho et sentence. J'étais tellement lasse. Je ne geignis pas lorsqu'elles me trainèrent toutes deux dans un coin. Je sursautai à peine lorsque Jane me cracha :

-T'es vraiment trop conne. Une erreur de la nature, pure et simple.

-T'aurais au moins pu t'arranger pour qu'on te capte pas, renchérit Tayna de sa voix nasillarde, jubilante. Elle sortit de son sac quatre grosses bouteilles de peinture.

Jaune, Bleue, Rouge, Verte.

Un petit arc-en-ciel.

Jane secoua la tête, faussement désespérée.

-Vraiment conne ! Rien à faire !

Tayna sortit un gros ciseau de son sac. Je fermai les yeux, terrorisée, avant de me forcer à les ré-ouvrir pour voir ce qu'elles allaient encore m'infliger.

-Juste, démentir, ça aurait été un début, tu vois ! Réagir. Même si on savait depuis le début. Les rumeurs venant de ton ancien collège allaient bon train, et tu es arrivée avec ta réputation. Mais l'erreur fatale que tu as faite - si tu veux mon avis - c'est de te quereller avec Kate. Enfin, elle ne devait pas tenir tant que ça à ton amitié, étant donné tout ce qu'elle a fait. Faire paraître un article sur toi au journal hebdo du lycée, c'était juste... brillamment démoniaque (ses yeux à elle brillèrent de la fierté qu'elle ressentait à avoir trouvé cette formule toute seule). Et hilarant. Pas assez radical à notre goût, mais définitivement ingénieux. Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait, de voir tous tes petits secrets révélés par ton ex-meilleure amie ? Bah, moi, j'm'en fous, mais j'espère juste que votre querelle en valait la peine, hein !

Cette conasse parlait, indifférente, comme si elle n'était pas en train de me torturer, comme si elle me demandait juste des nouvelles à propos de ma vie.

J'entendais à peine ce qu'elle me disait. J'étais juste déconnectée. J'aurais pu crié, j'avais crié en fait, plus tôt, mais ça ne servait à rien, je le savais, au fond. Personne ne passait par ici si tard, et le peu de forces qui me restaient m'étaient bizarrement très précieuses. Jane ramassa les ciseaux et commença à découper soigneusement des trous dans mes vêtements. Je réprimai un sanglot, et essayai de me cacher dans mes bras, l'empêchant de continuer. Jane claqua de la langue et Tayna me maintint les bras baissées, laissant accès libre à mes vêtements. L'autre reprit sa besogne, accompagnée de mes pleurs qui ne lui faisaient visiblement aucun effet.

-Tu sais, me dit-elle de la même voix trainante que son frère, tu es un exemple. On ne veux pas que tous les voyous de Seattle se mettent à brailler qu'ils sont gouines ou pédés, alors on a décidé de faire ça. Un grand coup d'éclat ! Ça sera réussi, je crois.

Elle fit un sourire sadique en continuant son travail. Je regardai le plafond. Je tremblais. Je pleurais. Je pensai à Charlie qui devait commencer à s'inquiéter. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne me retrouve ? Elles auraient fini leur besogne depuis longtemps. Quelle vie pourrie. Mes membres commençaient à reprendre leur sensibilité. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus aigüe, et j'avais la nette impression qu'un camion m'avait roulé dessus. Soudain, j'entendis Jane dire à Tayna :

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller !

Je sentis avant de la voir la peinture gluante me couler sur la tête, le long de l'échine, sur le torse, partout. Les quatre bouteilles y passèrent, chacune leur tour. Jaune, Bleue, Rouge, Verte. J'avais fermé les yeux, mais je continuais de pleurer. De sangloter cette fois, pour de bon. Je ne voyais plus rien, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'ouvre les yeux, à cause de la peinture. J'entendis un bruit de crissement désagréable, et la voix de Jane, satisfaite :

-Et voilà, la touche finale au beau tableau !

-T'es sûre que ça s'efface au moins ? Demanda Tayna. Faudrait pas non plus que ça reste là des décennies !

-T'inquiète, j'ai vérifié avant, ça part, les femmes de ménage devront frotter un peu, mais c'est bon. Allez, viens, on s'arrache. J'ai faim.

Leurs pas s'éloignèrent.

-Bye bye Bella ! Me lança Jane d'une voix faussement amicale.

J'entendis leurs rires jusqu'à ce que le porte du gymnase ne se referme.

Et je restai là, en pleurs, frigorifiée, torturée et humiliée.

**POV Edward****. 20 h 30**

-Vous croyez qu'on sera prêts ? M'enquis-je auprès des autres.

Après tout, la rencontre était prévue pour dans un mois. Ok, question attaque, on était au top. Mais on avait encore quelques sérieux problèmes en défense. Simple exemple : Ben Cheney, qui était capable, très capable même - on ne prenait pas n'importe qui dans notre équipe. Seulement le problème était le suivant : il manquait terriblement de confiance en lui. Aussi la qualité de son jeu variait t-elle selon le degrés de sûreté dont il disposait en tel ou tel moment. Et c'était là qu'un second problème, bien plus conséquent, se pointait. Je vous le donne en mille : dans un mois avait lieu le match, LE match qui ferait de l'équipe vainqueur la gagnante du tournoi qui opposait toutes les équipes de lycée de l'Etat de Washington ! Emmett, tranquille, me répondit :

-C'est ok, Ed. Relax un peu. On n'est pas en finale pour rien. On s'entraîne comme des malades depuis le début de l'année. Tiens, la preuve, où on va, là ? Au lieu de rester sagement chez nous avec nos copines ?

Je relevai le "sagement" en ré-ajustant mon sac sur mon épaule.

-Notre stratégie n'a pratiquement aucune faille, reprit Jasper, plus calculateur. Je pense que ça devrait le faire. Depuis le temps qu'on étudie leur stratégie à eux... non, je ne vois pas où on aurait pu se tromper...

-Ben n'est pas infaillible, lui, rappelais-je en ouvrant le porte du gymnase. Et il n'est pas le seul. Par ailleurs, loin de moi l'idée de contredire vos choix, mais je ne comprend toujours pas ce que Démétri Volturi fait dans notre équipe.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et Jasper et lui me suivirent dans le bâtiment. Je tendis la main vers la porte des vestiaires.

-Son père sponsorise le lycée, on a pas eu le choix et tu le sais très bien. Aro a mis la pression au proviseur, et on devra faire avec. Et pour ce qui est de Ben, tu t'inquiètes trop, petit frère. La rencontre est dans un mois, on a encore un mois pour lui trouver une nana.

Je haussai les sourcils, la main sur la poignée.

-Euh ? Le rapport, il est où ?

-Edward, Edward, Edward. Réfléchis, un peu ! On lui trouve une fille, il s'amuse, il décroche un peu de ses cahiers de cours, il fait la fête, il devient un mec cool du bahut, et tout ça, ça le rend plus sûr de lui ! C'est de la pure logique, mec !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jasp. D'un commun accord, nous secouâmes la tête, désespérés.

-Em', on te l'a déjà dit. Ta logique nous échappe, fis-je en tirant la porte et en entrant dans les vestiaires.

-Je sais pas, fit Jasper, blasé. T'as dû faire une mauvaise interprétation d'un cours de philo, ou...

Bug. Alerte, alerte, alerte, virus sur le disque dur d'Edward !

-PUTAIN ! gueulai-je, sidéré.

Mes deux frères accoururent dans les vestiaires, me poussant presque pour voir l'objet de mon... pétage de plomb... Qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver.

-Oh, merde, souffla Emmett.

Jasper passa un main sur son visage, l'air choqué.

-Ok, je crois qu'il faut que je m'assoie, fis-je-je pour moi-même en glissant sur le sol.

-J'appelle papa, murmura Jazz en sortant.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté en état végétatif, incapable de détacher mes yeux de cette pauvre fille tremblante et couverte de peinture qui sanglotait sur le sol. Je sais juste qu'à un moment, Jasper est ré-entré dans mon chant de vision en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Je savais qui elle était. J'en était presque sûre. Ce que les connards qui avaient fait ça avait inscrit sur le mur ne laissait presque aucune place au doute. Je me sentais coupable. Je me sentais faire partie de ceux qui lui avaient fait ça, parce que je savais et que je n'avais rien fait, rien dit, jamais, pour la défendre. Pas un mot, pas un regard qui aurait juste montré que je désapprouvais l'attitude qu'avait la plupart du lycée envers elle.

Je réalisai soudain.

Plusieurs choses.

Tout ce que la non-réaction des gens impliquait. Tout ce qu'elle engendrait. C'était autant notre faute à tous que la leur. Nous savions tous que Bella était Gay. C'était d'ordre public, au lycée, et si un doute avait existé, il n'était plus depuis l'article écrit par Kate-la-traîtresse pour le journal du lycée, article accompagné de photos qui - encore une fois - ne laissaient pas place au doute. Ce qui avait fait jaser le lycée tous ces derniers jours. Nous avions tous vu les réactions violentes que les gens avaient à son égard. Les mots blessants, coupants, qu'ils lui balançaient quotidiennement. Nous l'avions vu, chaque jour depuis le début de l'année, cette petite Seconde introvertie qui rentrait la tête dans les épaules à chaque nouvelle insulte, mais sans rien répliquer; cette gamine qui traînait piteusement sa réputation derrière elle. Haïe par certain, ignorée par tous. Personne n'avait rien fait. Les Secondes étaient les moins coupables, si on peut dire; c'était juste des gamins ignorants qui avaient hurlés avec les loups, pour la plupart. De la part des Première, c'était condamnable. De la part des Terminales, dont nous faisions partis, moi et mes frères, c'était juste inexcusable à mes yeux. Bientôt majeurs, bientôt adultes, sensés être responsables, nous aurions dû nous opposer à ça.

Jasper, Emmett et moi, nous avions reçu une bonne éducation, pour ce que j'étais capable d'en juger. Une bonne partie de cette éducation consistait en la tolérence et le respect de l'autre. Ne fais pas à ton prochain ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse, et tout le tralala. J'espérai que nos parents autant seraient déçus de moi, de nous, que _je_ l'étais. Je parlais d'adultes, il est vrai que tous ceux qui voyaient, les profs, les surveillants, tous, ils n'avaient rien fait non plus. Et ses parents, alors ? L'homophobie tue. L'ignorance peut tuer aussi apparemment. Quel image Bella avait-elle du monde en cet instant ? Et sans même parler de Bella, combien d'adolescents homosexuels devaient chaque jours supporter les insultes banales, vous savez bien, tous ces mots devenus courants dans une cour de collège ou de lycée. Pédé, tapette, soumis, gouinasse, goudoux, camionneuse... Tous ces mots qu'on se balance sans même y penser.

Pour se moquer d'un pote.

Parce qu'on est énervé.

Pour se taquiner.

J'eus un haut le coeur. Sautant sur mes pieds, je courus jusqu'aux toilettes et rendis une bonne partie des pâtes à la carbonara cuisinées par Esmé à peine deux heure plus tôt.

**POV Jasper :**

Je m'étais approché de Bella - car j'étais sûr que c'était bien elle -, doucement. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à trembler trop fort devant ma proximité, j'avais arrêté d'avancer et je m'étais assis en tailleur, en face d'elle.

-Isabella Swan ? Bella ? C'est toi, n'est ce pas ? murmurai-je

Elle pleura de plus belle en réponse. Ma gorge se noua. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, qu'elle tenait fermés à cause de la peinture; mais en revanche, je voyais parfaitement les deux traînées de larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, ces deux sentiers qui laissaient voir sa peau, qui tombaient jusqu'à son menton. J'avais devant moi une parfaite vision d'horreur.

-T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant. Attend, fis-je en cherchant dans mon sac et en finissant par en sortir mon maillot de basket.

J'approchai le bout de tissu de son visage, mais elle recula vivement, se plaquant un peu plus contre le mur.

-Hey, je chuchotai. Je veux juste t'enlever la peinture que tu as devant les yeux, ok ?

J'avançai ma main, elle tourna la tête. Je continuai d'approcher. A force de patience, je réussi à dégager ses yeux et sa bouche de l'épaisse couche gluante qui commençait à sécher dessus. Nous étions vendredi soir, il était 20h50. Que se serait-il passé si nous n'avions pas demandé au proviseur les clés du gymnase afin de nous entraîner en soirée lorsque nous avions le temps ? Combien de temps serait-elle restée là ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

-Mon père est médecin. Tu le connais peut-être ? C'est le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Je ne suis pas très doué en relations humaines, ou plutôt on me laisse rarement l'occasion de l'être, les gens ont tendance à me fuir; mais je sais parfaitement bien comment faire cesser les pleurs d'un enfant. J'adore les enfants. Carlisle et Esmé ne sont pas mes parents biologiques, ni les miens ni ceux d'Emmett. C'est à la pension St Marc de Seattle, d'ici même donc, que nous les avons vu pour la première fois. Il y a quelques années, j'ai manifesté le désir de me rendre à nouveau là-bas. Voir. Juste voir, où j'avais passé les premières années de ma vie. C'est là que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour les enfants. Depuis, toute la famille va souvent à la Pension, passer une journée avec les eux. Ils sont tellement contents de nous voir à chaque fois. La vie doit être assez monotone, chez eux. Je m'égare. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'un enfant cesse de pleurer, donc, c'est de lui poser des questions. Vous lui posez une question, il vous répond, vous avez son attention, et peu à peu il en oublie de pleurer. Il en oublie même pourquoi il pleure, parfois ! Bon, Bella n'est pas exactement une enfant, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle oublie la raison de son désespoir, mais...

-On va te ramener chez toi. Ou préfères-tu passer la nuit à l'hôpital ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Oh, je suis vraiment idiot. Tu veux sans doute prévenir tes parents...

-Non ! elle sursauta. Surtout pas. S'il te plait...

J'étais très embêté.

-Mais ils doivent se faire du soucis... Ton père a déjà dû appeler la F.B.I et la C.I.A. Le connaissant...

Il y eu un court silence.

-Tu connais mon père ? murmura Bella.

Euh.

-Et ben c'est à dire que...

Bella était intriguée. Au moins, je l'avais ferrée. Je n'étais néanmoins pas sûre que parler des innombrables et multiples écarts de conduite que j'avais pu faire avec mon frère ainé soit la manière la plus efficace de faire connaissance avec une jeune fille traumatisée. Je n'hésitai plus lorsque je vis que Bella allait replonger dans son mutisme.

-Tu vois le grand dadet derrière moi ? C'est Emmett, mon frère. Le pire faiseur de conneries de Seattle, je parie. Bon, je dis pas, il est possible qu'une fois ou deux, j'ai été dans la voiture avec lui alors qu'il conduisait à 180km/h sur une route de campagne. Ou que j'ai accepté le pari stupide de courir avec lui, nu, autour du commissariat, si nous gagnions le match qui nous conduirait en demi-finale. Il est vrai également que j'ai assisté Em' dans une ou deux blagues foireuses - destinées à des emmerdeurs de première, promis. Mais je suis un gentil garçon dans la vie, si, je t'assure !

Je me stoppai un instant, pensif.

-Je crois que j'ai vraiment intérêt à ce que Charlie Swan ne sache pas que j'ai eu de près ou de loin quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, commentai-je en appuyant ma tête sur mes genoux.

Je regardais Bella. Non, elle ne souriait pas. Mais au moins, elle était amusée. Un peu. Elle pencha la tête, et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait arrêté de trembler.

-J'aime bien quand tu parles, me dit-elle, la voix un peu cassée. C'est apaisant.

Alors parlons ! Sans aucune gêne, je me mit à babiller à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Je me surpris à penser à Alice.

-Je m'appelle Jasper Hale, j'ai 17 ans et demi, bientôt 18. Derrière moi, je te l'ai dit, Emmett. Il ne bouge pas, mais c'est normal, c'est parce qu'il réfléchit. Ce n'est pas chose courante, chez lui. Il a 18 ans. Edward est notre cadet. Il est en Terminale, lui aussi, et il a eu 17 ans il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est celui qui a visiblement eu une envie pressante d'aller... aux toilettes.

-C'est à cause de moi.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je le dégoûte.

Elle ne devait absolument pas croire ça. C'était intolérable.

-Hey, Bella ! Ce n'est pas toi, qui le dégoûte, c'est ceux qui t'ont... mise dans cet état. Ils me dégoûtent aussi. N'importe qui serait dégoûté par eux...

Rien à faire, elle recommença à pleurer, et ramena sa tête entre ses mains, se barbouillant encore plus de peinture. Ravalant la boule de tristesse et de rage qui menaçait d'exploser dans mon ventre, je jouai l'indigné pour ré-attirer son attention.

-Et ma vie alors ? T'as qu'à dire que tu t'en fous !

Elle renifla.

-Tu voudrais venir au match de basket dans un mois ? C'est la finale. Si on gagne, on est les champions de Washington, fis-je, fièrement.

-Je déteste le sport.

Sa voix était étouffée par ses bras. Des sanglots la secouait de nouveau.

-J'ai envie que tu viennes.

-Menteur.

-Bella...

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la calmer. Soudain, mon sauveur apparut, poussant la porte des vestiaires, accompagné d'Edward, qui, piteux, regardait le sol. Mon père s'arrêta net devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

**POV Bella**** :**

Une fois que le docteur Cullen fut là, tout se passa très vite. Ne se souciant aucunement de la peinture qui me recouvrait entièrement, il me prit dans ses bras, me souleva, et sortit des vestiaires, puis du gymnase. Au début, je me débattis. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me touche. Puis, petit à petit, voyant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas, je décidai de prêter une oreille semi-attentive à ce qu'il me racontait.

Il me disait que tout allait bien se passer, que j'étais en sécurité maintenant. Que je n'avais plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, et qu'on allait retrouver ce qui avaient fait ça. Je ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, le docteur Cullen, et j'étais contente qu'il ne le soit pas contre moi. C'était comme Jasper, sauf que lui, c'était vraiment un adulte. C'était la première fois qu'un adulte me disait que je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de rien. Et moi, comme la parfaite idiote que j'étais, je fondis en larmes une fois de plus, m'accrochant à sa chemise, la tâchant encore plus de peinture. Je me sentais tellement mal, une chance que je n'ai pas encore vomis. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, rapidemment, et j'entendis les pas de ses fils nous suivre, en silence. A ma grande surprise, il me garda contre lui lorsqu'il prit le volant. Malgré moi, et malgré mes larmes, je souris, et me promis de ne jamais dire ça à mon père. Il en mourrait sur le champs, lui qui tenait le Doc' en grande adoration. Tout le long du trajet, je gardai les yeux fixés sur sa chemise tâchée. A un moment, j'ai entendu, comme un écho :

-Emmett ? Appelle son père, s'il-te-plait.

Je me suis dit qu'en considérant ce que m'avait raconté Jasper, Emmett Cullen était foutu.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'ai commencé à sombrer.

Je ne me rappelle juste pas être arrivée à l'hôpital.

Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on m'aie fait passé des examens, et qu'on m'aie posé des questions.

Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on m'aie gardé en observation, que cette observation se soit prolongée.

Je ne ma rappelle pas non plus que Jasper, Edward, Emmett, le Doc, mes parents et quelques autres m'aie souvent rendus visite, désespérant de mon état amorphe.

Je ne me rappelle pas des cauchemars qui me faisaient me réveiller en pleurs, comme me l'ont dit plus tard le Doc et mon père.

Je me rappelle seulement m'être réveillée, le 3 avril, à 8 heure 46 du matin, dans un lit d'hôpital, habillée avec une blouse blanche.

1 mois après mon agression.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>** :** Ceci devait être un One-shot, à la base. Mais bon, comme d'habitude, je tartine, je tartine, je tartine, et puis ça s'étale sur des pages et des pages. J'aurais pu terminer là, mais je veux absolument un happy-end, ce qui est débile parce que montrer une Bella brisée par l'homophobie générale, c'était l'idée première. Mais bon, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout s'arrange au bout d'un moment donc... Alice arrive au prochain chapitre ! Impressions ? Review Pleaaaaaaase !


	2. Chapter 2

**Nda :** Excusez moi pour ce loooong, loooong retard. Un chapitre très long pour me faire pardonner. Peut être un peu trop... :/

R&R On se retrouve en bas ;)

**Disclaimer**** :** Bla Bla Bla...

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Bella<span> :**

A peine eus-je les yeux ouverts que je les refermai, agressée par la lumière aveuglante qui me transperça brutalement les yeux. Une des premières choses que je remarquai, une fois à peu près consciente, fût que j'étais reposée. Sereine, calme. Une chose dont j'avais perdu l'habitude depuis un bon moment. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, je m'étirai, grognant un peu sous le tiraillement de mes muscles endoloris. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. Je bougeai un peu. Deuxième constatation, je me trouvais présentemment dans un lit. Plus ou moins confortable. En tout cas agréable. Le troisième truc que je réalisai, moins évident, et qui me paniqua légèrement, fût qu je n'étais pas chez moi. La quatrième et dernière prise de conscience vint dans j'ouvris les yeux, plus prudemment, pour la deuxième fois.

Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi de la chose, et je ne savais pas non plus comment je m'étais débrouillé pour oublier, ni dans quelle partie de mon cerveau j'avais enfouis les souvenirs de cette putain de soirée, mais tout me revint d'un coup, en bloc.

Tétanisée, je mis un moment avant de tout assimiler. Je me repassai toutes le scènes, m'attardant bien évidemment sur les plus douloureuses, mais après tout, mon penchant pour le masochisme n'était plus à prouver. Je ne me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer que lorsque des tâches noires obscurcirent ma vue. De violents sanglots commencèrent à me soulever la poitrine, sans que je parvienne à les contrôler. Je ramenai mes genoux contre moi, ignorant les protestations douloureuses de mes muscles qui n'avaient pas servis depuis plusieurs... jours ? semaines ? mois ? Aucune idée. Je fermai les yeux, mais les visages de mes agresseurs s'affichèrent derrière mes paupières, riant, insultant, vociférant. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ? demandaient-ils. Je rouvris les yeux, laissant librement couler mes larmes. "C'est vrai, ça", gémissai-je de plus belle. "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ?" Je n'avais pas oublié les dernières paroles que m'avait adressé Démétri Volturi.

Va te pendre.

Je me roulai un peu plus en boule, tentant d'étouffer mes pleurs. Mon père devait être au courant, maintenant ! Je faillis m'étouffer lorsque je réalisai ça. Mais au courant de quoi exactement ? "De tout, Bella.", me souffla la voix, vicieuse et malsaine de Démétri, dans ma tête. Je gémis. Non, non, non... Je me forçai vainement à ne pas penser à ce que tout cela impliquait. Mon père était au courant. Mon. Père. Il était au courant. De mon orientation sexuelle. Argh...

Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule, et je poussai un cri de surprise, m'étranglant avec mes larmes. Des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus azur.

Jasper.

Je me souvenais aussi de lui. Jasper, Edward et Emmett. Et Carlisle Cullen, aussi.

Jasper s'approcha doucement, quittant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis - et que je n'avais pas eu la clairvoyance d'apercevoir précédemment - pour venir se poser sur le rebord de mon lit, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je pleurai, longtemps. Le semblant de paix qui m'habitait lorsque je m'étais réveillée s'était définitivement envolé. Jasper resta, tout le temps. Il ne parla pas, se contenta de me caresser les cheveux, ou le dos. Au bout d'un moment - interminable, certes - jles sanglots énormes qui soulevaient littéralement mes côtes douloureuses s'apaisèrent. Je m'essuyai les yeux, et balayai du regard les lieux. Une petite chambre, toute blanche. Des murs blancs, des chaises blanches, des draps blancs. Une chemise de nuit blanche. Tout ceci puait le stérilisé. Pouah ! Je grimaçai et me laissais mollement retomber sur les oreillers.

Je haïssais l'hôpital.

-Alors, tu te décides enfin à revenir parmi nous ? me taquina gentiment Japser.

Je grognai pour toute réponse. Je fais toujours ça quand quelqu'un me surprend en pleine crise sentimentale. Je râle.

-Tu nous a foutu une belle frousse, tu sais, souffla une autre voix, plus sérieuse. On a cru que tu allais rester amorphe pour le reste de tes jours.

Je me retournai. Edward Cullen se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Je me renfrognai pour ne pas montrer que j'étais touchée.

-On est quel jour ? demandais-je finalement, ne consentant à parler qu'à contre-coeur.

Je m'éclaircis la voix. J'avais l'impression d'être Aragog, vous savez, cette grosse araignée poilue, dans Harry Potter, qui a une voix toute rocailleuse...

-Le 3 avril. Il est 11 h 35 du matin.

Je déglutit, assimilant difficilement cette information. Un mois. J'étais restée... quoi, amorphe ? pendant un mois. D'après Edward.

-Tu as faim ? Soif ? me demanda Jasper, me sortant de mes pensées. Tu es sous perfusion, bien sûr, mais peut-être que...

-Non merci, déclinai-je.

On vous a déjà dit que la bouffe dans les hôpitaux était juste infecte ? J'étais morte de faim, certes, mais ma réponse négative relevait du pur instinct de survie. Malheureusement pour moi, mon estomac, cet imbécile, me trahit en émettant un grondement fort disgracieux. Je rougis.

-Ton cerveau et ton ventre ne semblent pas être en accord, rit Edward.

Celui-ci avait visiblement une bonne humeur très communicative, car j'esquissai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher une ébauche de sourire.

-Erreur mon cher, répliquai-je. Mes papilles gustatives et mon ventre ne sont pas d'accord. Ce dernier étant un abruti finit, le choix est vite fait.

Jasper ricana.

-Je reviens, sourit Edward avant de s'éclipser.

Je soupirai en regardant sans la voir la porte restée entrouverte. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer, maintenant ? Tout ce qui était arrivé était tellement absurde, je m'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi, maintenant.

-Je devrais aller prévenir mon père et le tien, m'annonça calmement Jasper, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il su que je n'avais vraiment, _vraiment_ pas envie d'affronter mon père maintenant. Je compris qu'il était déterminé à ce que je le fasse.

-S'il te plaît, murmurai-je, en lui servant mes plus beaux yeux de chien battu.

Il soupira.

-Bella...

-S'il te plaît Jasper, ma voix se cassa. Juste, pas maintenant, Ok ? J'ai besoin de souffler un peu.

Il respira pronfondément et se pinça l'arête du nez. Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les yeux.

-Ok, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas manger, et pendant ce temps, on va te poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Après on avisera mais, Bella...

Je le fixai.

-Tu devras bien parler à ton père à un moment donné. Rassure-toi, il est bien plus ouvert d'esprit que ce que tu crois. Tu es toujours sa fille.

-Oui, peut-être mais... je levai les yeux au ciel pour retenir mes larmes. C'est mon père, tu vois ? C'est tellement... C'est... Personnel et... Les autres ils n'ont pas à faire ça... Les autres...

J'avais l'impression d'avoir un étau qui enserrait mes côtes et qui m'empêchait de respirer. J'entendis en musique de fond Jasper appeler quelqu'un. On plaça un masque à oxygène sur mon visage, et les murs cessèrent peu à peu de tourner. Je reconnus le Doc, penché au dessus de moi.

-Bella, me salua t-il en souriant. Heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

-Salut Doc', lui renvoyai-je, sans le regarder en face.

Nan, parce que, même si je le connaissais assez bien - mes passages à l'hosto étant chose quasi quotidienne depuis mon arrivée ici - la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'étais quand même dans ses bras, couverte de peinture et pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Gênant. Très gênant.

-Papa, tu peux nous laisser ? Bella et moi, on parle de choses... Personnelles...

Ils se regardèrent et semblèrent se comprendre, car le Doc, après quelques secondes, nous laissa de nouveau seuls dans la chambre, non sans avoir ébourriffé les cheveux de son fils avant. Il ferma la porte en partant.

Nous avons passé l'heure suivante à parler. Enfin, eux - Edward revint quelques minutes après le départ de Carlisle, un carton de pizza fumant dans les mains -, eux me posèrent des questions, et je tentai d'y répondre tant bien que mal.

Je leur contai tout, sans mentir. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. Ils ne me demandèrent de noms qu'à la fin. Ils disaient qu'ils en avaient besoin pour l'enquête.

-L'enquête ?

Edward et Jasper écahangèrent un regard. Le premier pris la parole.

-Tu as été agressé, Bella. Evidemment que ton père fait tout pour retrouver les coupables.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mon père faisaient tout pour retrouver les coupables. Mon père vouler se venger d'eux.

-Il fait son boulot de flic, c'est normal, répliquai-je d'un ton banal, pour donner le change.

-Je l'ai rarement vu si enragé, répliqua Jasper. Il dort à peine, veut alerter la presse, faire de cette histoire un exemple. Et je pense qu'il a raison. A propos...

Il avait l'air gêné.

-Bella... Ed, Em - qui n'est pas là mais qui passera sans doute à un autre moment - et moi, on tenait à te présenter des... excuses.

J'ouvris la bouche, incrédule.

-Hein ?

J'avais sans aucun doute mal entendu. Edward prit la parole.

-On est dans le même lycée que toi. On savait ce qui se passait. On aurait pu, on aurait _dû _réagir à tout ça... On aurait pu empêcher les choses d'aller si loin. Trop loin. Et ça me rend malade de savoir qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose et qu'on n'a rien fait.

-Je ne crois pas, murmurrai-je.

Je vis que les deux frères allaient protester, mais je les coupai, levant les mains.

-On s'en fout, Ok ? Je vous pardonne, mais il n'y a rien à pardonner. N'importe qui aurait fait comme vous. N'importe qui _fait_ comme vous, tout les jours, dans le monde entier. Je ne suis pas la seule à être dans cette situation, et sérieusement, vous n'êtes pas les plus à blâmer.

Jasper secoua la tête, désabusé.

-Tu te trompes... Ceux qui laisse faire sans rien dire, ceux qui détourne la tête. Ce sont les plus coupables. C'est de leur faute à eux si ça continue.

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette discussion. Il fallait que je les entraîne sur un autre terrain. Prenant une grosse inspiration - ignorant la douleur que ceci provoqua du côté de mes côtes - je me lançai :

-Royce King. Tayna Denali. Jane Volturi. Mike Newton. Et Démétri Volturi.

Edward avait les yeux comme deux billes, mais il se reprit rapidemment, et se forma un visage impassible. Jasper serra les dents.

-Le sale con, crus-je entendre de la part de ce dernier. Ed, tu notes ?

-Mieux que ça, je vais faire mon rapport au Chef, fit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. A mon avis, ça va barder dans Seattle, aujourd'hui ! A plus, ma belle, me sourit-il en m'embrassant rapidemment sur la joue.

Il sortit, me laissant une fois de plus seule avec Jasper.

-Je ne peux pas dire que cela m'étonne de la part des Volturis, fit-il en s'adressant autant à lui-même qu'à moi. Je pense cependant que Jane et Démétri vont se faire passer un savon mémorable pour attirer l'attention sur eux de cette manière. Quand à Mike, Royce, et Tayna...

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-Heureusement qu'il y a la justice, parce que je ne pense pas que leurs parents s'offusqueront vraiement de leur comportement...

L'après-midi, mon père est passé me voir. Et ça s'est passé bien mieux que ce que j'avais jamais pu espérer. On a beaucoup parlé. De moi, de nous, et des autres. De tout, en fait. Des non-dits, surtout. De ce silence qui s'était installé entre nous, petit à petit, au fil des mois, puis des années, et qui avait fait qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. De ce silence qui avait fait qu'il était devenu Charlie, et plus papa. On a parlé de maman, un peu. Ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle avait été encore là. On a beaucoup pleuré, aussi. Je n'avais jamais vu Charlie pleurer. Voir un adulte pleurer me paniquais, en général. Mais pas cette fois. Parce que je savais que c'était le début de la guérison, le début de la cicatrisation de tout ça. On avait crevé l'abcès, tout le pus mettrait du temps à sortir, mais ça viendrait, petit à petit. Mon père m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il n'a pas dit "Je t'aime quand même" ou "C'est pas grave, tu es toujours ma fille". Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait parce que j'étais sa fille tout court. Je crois que ça m'a un peu rassuré.

On a brièvement évoqué le lycée. J'avais été catégorique, il était hors de question que j'y retourne. Charlie m'a dit que de toute façon, le Doc' m'avait mise en arrêt jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Enfin, en arrêt, il m'encourageait vivement à suivre des cours par correspondance, histoire de ne pas prendre de retard, mais il pensait dur comme fer qu'un retour au lycée ne pourrait qu'agraver "mon cas". Pour le moment. En revanche - Carlisle n'était pas d'accord avec ça - j'avais fait jurer à Charlie de m'inscrire dans un autre lycée pour la rentrée prochaine. Hors de question que l'enfer recommence, maintenant que j'en étais sortie, je réalisais que j'aurais dû faire ça depuis .très longtemps.

Il m'avait aussi dit que mes cinq agresseurs avait été arrêtés, ce matin. Ils étaient maintenant bien au chaud, en garde à vue. Je ne lui racontai pas ma version de l'histoire. C'était trop tôt. Pour lui comme pour moi. Mais, après quelques heures que mon père passa à essayer de me convaincre, je décidai de porter plainte. Pour coups et blessures. Je ne me résignai pas à ajouter harcèlement. Coups et blessures, c'était bien assez non ?

Le Doc m'avait consignée à l'hôpital pour deux jours de plus. Sait-on jamais, avait-il dit. Des fois que je décide de m'enfermer dans mon monde une fois de plus. Mes os cassés s'étaient cependant ressoudés pendant ma période "Off", et les bleus qui m'avaient selon le Doc' recouvert le corps pendant deux bonnes semaines s'étaient désormais effacés. Seul mon esprit porterait à jamais les marques indélébiles de cette soirée. Les mots. Les insultes. Au fer rouges, ils étaient gravés. Et il ne partiraient plus.

Lorsque j'avais eu fini de parler avec mon père, toute la fratrie Cullen avait rappliqué dans la petite chambre - Emmett compris, cette fois-ci. Jasper m'avait dit - posant les bouteilles de soda et les paquets de m&m' sur la table - qu'il fallait me changer les idées. Et bien, je dois avouer que ça avait plutôt bien marché. Pendant deux heures, je n'avais plus pensé qu'à rire et à plaisanter. Ils me parlèrent d'eux, du championnat de basket qui aurait lieu trois semaines plus tard. Du pétrain dans laquelle ils étaient à cause de, je cite : "cet enfoiré de Volturi" qui avait été un de leur joueur. Viré de l'équipe par leur soin. Ils avaient dû se rappatrier sur un remplaçant pour tenir le rôle de Démétri, un certain Seth Clearwater. Il faudrait bien que ça aille. Ils me contèrent les conneries nombreuses et variées qui les avaient amenés à rencontrer mon paternel.

Ils me parlèrent aussi de leur soeur. Elle avait un an de moins qu'eux - et donc un an de plus que moi. Elle était lesbienne, aussi. Lorsque j'avais découvert mon attirance pour les filles, j'avais choisi de faire profil bas. Elle, au contraire, était devenue insupportable, buvant, fumant, rentrant à des heures impossibles, restant enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée et envoyant paître quiconque tentait de lui adresser la parole. Se complaisant dans sa solitude et dans son chagrin, dans sa colère et dans son amertume, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Ils avaient supporté ça un an. Tout l'an dernier, mais cette année, Carlisle et Esmée l'avait envoyée dans une pension pour les jeunes en difficulté. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire, mais Edward me dit que ça avait été au contraire le miracle qu'ils n'espéraient plus. Bon, ça n'avait pas été le remède magique.

La pension lui avait premièrement coupé les vivres. Plus de fumée et plus d'alcool. Ce qui avait, selon Jasper, grandement aidé. Par ailleurs, là-bas, un entretien par mois - minimum - avec un psychiâtre était obligatoire. Puis, de fil en aiguille, sa rage s'était apaisée. Elle avait cessé de regarder sa famille comme une ennemie. Ils avaient recommencé à se parler, elle avait laissé tomber son masque et sa carapace, et elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était vraiment, joueuse, pétillante, bonne humeur oblige et toujours prête à faire du shopping. Elle avait supplié ses parents de la sortir de la pension. Elle y était bien, oui, et être là bas pendant quelques mois l'avait beaucoup aidé, mais elle était guérit, et elle en avait assez d'être séparée de ses proches. Carlisle et Esmée avaient cédé. Elle rentrait dans deux jours. Tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas rater le match des garçons.

Elle s'appelait Alice. Mary Alice Cullen.

* * *

><p>-Allez, Bella. S'il te plaiiiiiiiit, me supplia pour la x-ième fois Emmett.<p>

Je soupirai, désespérée.

-Tu ne renonces donc jamais ?

-Ma chérie, laisse moi de conter une histoire drôle. Il était une fois Emmett qui voulait sortir avec Rosalie. Trois an plus tard, après un nombres incaculables de rateaux, de répliques cinglantes et d'autant de baffes, la belle lui tomba dans les bras. Ceci te convient-il, comme réponse ? Persévérance, ma chère, per-sé-vé-rance !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étirer mes lèvres en un sourire.

-Je campe sur mes position, Em. C'est non.

-Pitié ! Je suis sûre que tu vas t'amuser ! On ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle. S'il-te-plait, c'est mon anniversaire, en plus !

Je le regardai, levai un sourcil.

-Bon, Ok, c'est pas mon anniversaire.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment. Avant d'exploser de rire. Emmett était tellement... Emmett ! Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calmai, et soupirai une fois de plus, ramenant ma couverture sur mes genoux.

-Bon, râlai-je. Résume moi un peu, comment ça se passerait, ton affaire ?

Emmett se redressa immédiatement, et reprit un air sérieux. Un instant, il me fit penser à un vendeur qui s'apprête à exposer aux clients les nombreuses qualités de son produit.

-Et bien, tu viendrais chez nous en fin de matinée. Tu mangerais à la maison, et ensuite, on partirait tous au gymnase de Seattle pour la rencontre. Allez ! Il ne manque plus que toi pour compéter ma panoplie des pom-pom girl ultra sexy !

Je ne relevai pas l'insulte.

-Emmett... Si tu tiens absolument à me voir en dehors de chez moi, c'est ok, je viens manger. Mais il est _hors de question_ que je retourne dans ce gymnase. Est-ce que tu as oubliée dans quelles circonstances nous nous y sommes rencontrés ? Et en plus, il y a tous les autres... Et...

-Tu serais avec Alice et Rose pendant tout le match ! Avec mes parents, même. Bella...

Je levai les mains pour couper cours à son argumentation. J'avais déjà eu cette discussion avec ses deux autres frères. Edward et Jasper avaient eux aussi avancé le fait que je serais parfaitement en sécurité - ce dont je ne doutais pas. Jasper avait en plus ajouté que ça serait une sorte de revanche, une victoire. Mais je m'en foutais, de ça. Je ne voulais pas de revanche. Je voulais juste passer à autre chose. Depuis que j'étais sortie de l'hosto, j'avais refusé de mettre un pied en dehors de chez moi. Si je me décidai à le faire, ça ne serait certainement pas pour aller _là-bas_.

Emmett sembla se résigner. Enfin.

-Bon, alors si je comprend bien, demain, tu viens manger chez nous ? Au pire, tu nous attends à la maison pendant qu'on joue. On se fera une soirée sympas, ensuite... Rien que la famille, évidemment. Ok ?

J'hochai la tête en souriant.

-Ok.

* * *

><p>Devant la porte de la maison des Cullen, située en balieue de Seattle, je me retrouvai à me demandai ce que je faisais là. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de venir, déjà ? A oui, pour faire plaisir aux trois zigotos qui me servaient d'amis. Par amis, j'entends qu'ils étaient les personnes les plus proches avec lesquelles j'ai jamais été. En à peine pluq d'une semaine. J'avais l'impression de déjà tout asvoir d'eux, tellement on avait passé de temps ensemble, ces derniers jours. Incroyable. Bref. "Allez, ma vieille, tu ne recules plus, maintenant". Je levai la main, et sonnai. J'entendis une voix féminime crier :<p>

-J'y vais !

Des pas s'approchèrent. On ouvrit.

Et là.

Mon Dieu.

Un ange.

Une déesse.

Je me souvins la description que ses trois frères m'en avaient faîtes. Les cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux bleus énormes. Survoltée et toujours brachée sur 200 Volts, elle était le boute-en-train de la famille. Le lutin. C'était exactement ça.

-Salut, tu dois être Bella ? me salua Alice avec un sourire.

Et quel sourire. Je redescendis sur terre et rougis lorsque je m'aperçus que je la regardais plus que ce qu'autorisait la politesse.

-C'est bien moi, bafouillai-je pitoyablement. Alice, c'est ça ?

-Elle même, me confirma t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice. Tu entres ?

Elle se poussa de la porte, et je pénétrai dans la résidence Cullen.

Je me trouvai dans une immense salle à manger. Une table gigantesque avait était dressée, au milieu de la pièce. Tout était très luxueux. Télé écran plat, canapés et fauteuils en cuir, tables basses en... cristal ? Un grand escalier conduisait à l'étage. Je restai béate devant la décoration. Un mélange purement parfait de médiéval et de moderne.

-Whaou, soufflai-je.

J'entendis un rire et je me retournai. Alice me fixai, amusée.

-Esmée a un goût prononcé pour la décoration d'intérieur.

-BELLAAAAA !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais souris. Emmet resterait toujours Emmett. J'entendis des pas lourds et précipités de l'étage vers l'escalier, et mon ami déboula dans le salon, suivit de près par ses deux frères. Se précipitant vers moi, il me souleva de terre et me fit tourner un peu dans les airs avant de me reposer et de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Content que tu sois venu, Bella, me souffla Edward en me faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de se diriger vers une pièce annexe. La cuisine ?

-Hey, ma belle, Jasper m'embrassa sur sa joue. On se décide enfin à sortir de son trou ?

Je lui tirai la langue. A ce moment là, une femme - la quarantaine environ- que je reconnue comme étant Esmée Cullen sortit de la pièce dans laquelle était entré Edward quelques instants plus tôt - le Edward en question sur ses talons.

-Bella !

Elle me serra dans ses bras, et je lui rendis son étreinte, un peu surprise. Je n'étais pas habituée à tant de familiarité, et, pour tout dire, c'était étrangement plaisant.

-Bonjour Esmée, la saluai-je.

-Carlisle sera un peu en retard, nous signala t-elle. Nous passons à table dès que Rosalie arrive.

-Ok M'man, répondirent en choeur les Cullen.

Emmett proposa de monter dans les chambres. On y serait plus tranquille pour parler, apposa t-il en regardant d'un oeil suspicieux sa mère retourner vers les fourneaux. Nous montâmes donc, et, après avoir élu résidence dans la chambre immense de Jasper, nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Les rires fusaient, je commençais à connaître les trois frères, et j'étais un peu moins sur la défensive, un peu plus ouverte. Alice s'avéra être d'excellente compagnie, simple, gentille et drôle, et... _Stop Bella_. Hum... Oui. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait un jour été insupportable, comme l'avaient dit ses frères. Elle était tellement adorable...

Bref.

Tout allait bien, donc. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward mette les pieds dans le plat :

-Moi je dis, je plains le lycée l'an prochain. Avec un duo comme Alice et Bella, ils vont en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Au fait Bella ! Tu pars en L, non ? Si j'étais toi, je réserverais dès maintenant l'option philo ! Elle est excellente, mais les places sont hyper limitées !

Hum.

-Heu... Edward... Je ne vais pas dans ce lycée l'an prochain...

Le pauvre, ça eut l'air de lui faire un sacré choc ! Aux autres aussi, d'ailleurs...

Les deux autres me regardaient, et je crus voir une pointe de déception dans leurs yeux. Alice gardait un visage impassible. Le silence se prolongea un peu, me rendant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

-Mais... A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? m'énervai-je soudain. J'ai vécu l'enfer toute cette année, j'ai été la paria du lycée. Je suis masochiste, mais jusqu'à un certain point ! Il est hors de question de je remette jamais les pieds dans ce lycée !

-Tu les laisses gagner, répliqua Jasper sur le ton de la conversation.

Je me levai, incapable de supporter sans bouger la tension dans la pièce, et la colère et la peine que je ressentais.

-Pour la millième fois, il n'y a rien à gagner, aucune revanche à prendre ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, ce n'est pas une compétition ! hurlai-je. Il s'agit de moi, de ma vie. Mais... A quoi vous-attendiez vous, répétai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je reculai hors de la chambre. Dévalai en courant les escaliers. Percutai en sortant de la maison une grande blonde. M'excusai rapidemment, courus le long de l'allée, remontai dans la voiture. Je ne m'autorisai à pleurer que lorsque je fus en sécurité, dans ma chambre, planquée sous ma couverture.

* * *

><p>Je pouvais encore y aller, me répétai-je inlassablement. Il était 14 h. Le match venait de commencer. Si je prenais ma camionette, je serai là-bas d'ici 10 minutes. Largement le temps. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. "Tu vas perdres les seuls amis que tu ai jamais eu" me souffla une voix. "Dommage".<p>

-Rhhaaaaaa ! rageai-je en mordant mon oreiller.

Ce dernier, mouillé des larmes que j'avais versé durant ces deux dernières heures, était bon pour la machine à laver, voire pour la poubelle. Je devais y aller. Jasper, Edward et Emmett avaient raison, depuis le début. Alors, quoi ? J'allais me laisser constamment rabaisser, tout au long de ma vie ? J'allai courber l'échine et attendre que ça passe ? J'avais un appui. J'en avais plusieurs, d'ailleurs. Il fallait que j'y aille. Au moins pour leur expliquer - calmement cette fois.

C'était ce que je me répétai depuis environ- je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon réveil - 30 minutes.

Finalement, je me décidai à me redresser.

Bon début.

J'atteignis sans trop de mal la salle de bain. La chose dont j'avais le plus besoin pour le moment était une aspirine. Buvant lentement, je fixai mon reflet dans la glace. Mon Dieu. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur la figure, puis, sachant que de toute manière, je ne pourrais rien faire de plus, je me dirigeai vers ma penderie. Enfilant rapidement un jean et un swetear à capuche, je trainai mes pieds jusqu'en bas, ramassant mes converses au passage. Dix minutes plus tard, malgré mon entêtement à trouver quelque chose d'urgent à faire, j'étais fin prête à partir. Grommelant toujours, je pris le chemin du gymnase. Je dus me garer cent mètres avant le parking tellement il y avait de voitures. Hallucinant.

Et effrayant.

Je ravalai la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans mon ventre. Courage, Bella, courage. Je regardai ma montre. 14 heure 18. Presque la mi-temps.

Une fois arrivée devant les portes, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai. Avançant doucement, je me mis dans l'ombre des gradins, juste après les vestiaires - auxquels je m'efforçai de ne pas penser - et regardai la progression match. Em, Jasp et Ed étaient impressionants, quand ils jouaient. L'équipe en elle-même était impressionante. Moi qui détestais le sport, je fus bluffée. Il y avait une complicité entre joueurs, une coordination dans les mouvements et les passes. Je dus me retenir de sauter de joie lorsque Jasper marqua un trois point. Je regardai les scores. Serrés. 12-14. Port Angeles en tête.

La mi-temps sonna. Je vis Emmett donner une accolade à un petit métisse, qui semblait être le plus jeune de l'équipe. Seth Clearwater, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Jasper et Edward se tapèrent dans les mains. Les deux équipes se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. Jasper me vit en premier. Ma gorge se serra. Quelle serait sa reéaction ? M'en voudrait-il ? S'arrêtant net, il ouvrit des grands yeux, avant de se précipiter sur moi. Je vous avoue que pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé à m'enfuir en courant. Cette fois ci, ce fut lui qui me fit tourner en l'air. Il riait tellement que je ne pus que le suivre. De vrais cinglés.

-J'y crois pas, fit une grosse vois que j'identifiai comme étant celle d'Emmett. Elle est venue.

Jasper me reposa. Emmett pris le relai. Puis Edward.

-Venez, on va dans les vestiaires... grogna Jasper.

Je le regardai. Lui fixai un point, par dessus mon épaule. Me retournant, je compris qu'il ne regardait pas un point en particulier. Les lycéens de Seattle venus assister au match nous regardaient avec... Attention, dirons nous ? Chuchotant entre eux, allant parfois même jusqu'à nous montrer du doigt à _leurs parents_. Emmett, me prit par l'épaule et m'enmena vers les vestiaires.

-Venez, les gars, entendis-je Edward dire. On va faire un point.

-T'inquiète, on s'est arrangé pour pas être dans les mêmes, me souflla Em, et je sus de quoi il parlait. Nous nous plus, on n'avait pas très envie de retouner là-bas.

Il poussa une porte, sur notre gauche. Effectivement, ce n'était pas ici que _ça_ s'était passé. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux, sans pour autant être totalement à l'aise.

Je m'assis sur un banc à côté des garçons, essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention aux autres gars de l'équipe. Visiblement, Jasper n'était pas trop d'accord avec ça.

-Les mecs ! appela t-il, réclamant leur attention. Je vous présente Isabella Swan. A l'instar de Rose et d'Alice, elle fait parti de l'équipe, Ok ? C'est elle, notre troisième mascotte.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et fusillai Jazz du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de me faire un clin d'oeil. Je soufflai.

-Salut, murmurrai-je timidement.

Ils me répondirent tous avec entrain. Je me décidai à lever la tête. Ils ne semblaient pas si terrible que ça, en fait. Plutôt sympas, même. Seth affichait même un grand sourire, tout comme le binoclard. Si les autres ne respiraient pas une joie sans borne, ils n'étaient pas non plus antipathiques.

Edward se lança dans un plan de jeu - incompréhensible pour moi, je me déconnectai au troisième mot. Alice et la grande blonde de tout à l'heure - Rosalie, sans doute - déboulèrent dans les vestiaires en chantant l'hymne du lycée et en agitant des drapeaux. Alice ouvrit les mêmes billes que son frères plus tôt lorsqu'elle me vit.

-Bella !

Elle me sauta dessus- littéralement. Heureusement que j'étais assise.

-Tu es venue ! C'est génial !

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille le matin de Noël, et j'eus du mal à penser qu'elle avait un an de plus que moi. Elle me serra contre elle pendant quelques bonnes minutes sous le regard ahuri des autres. Tu m'étonnes ! Alice finit par me coller un bisou sonore sur la joue et se releva.

Ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir. Ne pas...

Je fusillai Edward du ragard. Ce fifrelin (Nda : Désolé j'ai regardé un sketch de Florence Foresti hier Oo" ) semblait très amusé par la situation. Ok, j'avais apprécié. Et alors ?

Alice me tendit la main m'invitant à me relever.

-Il faut qu'on te maquille, toi aussi !

Je ne remarquai qu'à ce moment les petits drapeaux aux couleurs de Seattle que Rosalie et Alice s'étaient tatoué sur les joues et sur le front.

Ces deux dernières me regardèrent, carnassières.

Oh mon Dieu.

Trois minutes plus tard, j'étais fin prête à aller supporter mon équipe. Enfin _physiquement_ prête. Nan parce que, psychologiquement, j'étais sur le point de faire une crise d'hyper-ventilation. Alice et Rose avaient beau me répéter qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, je n'étais pas rassurée pour un sou.

-Personne ne te fera rien, Bella, me dit pour la millième fois Alice.

Ell me regarda, et pencha la tête. Souriant, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre elle. Je sentis les battement de mon coeur s'accélérer, et j'eus beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de mal à cacher mes rougeurs aux yeux rieurs de Rosalie. La fourbe. C'était clair que comme ça, j'adhèrerais beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus vite à ses propos. Je plongeai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher ma tête dans son cou. J'étais bien, là.

-De toute façon, me dit-elle en me caressant doucement le dos, ils te touchent, je les bouffe. Nan mais ow !

Je souris, et me détachai à contre coeur d'Alice.

-On y va, alors ? m'enquis-je.

Rose poussa la porte des vestiaires - me rappelant par la même occasion sa présence - , et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le gymnase. La match allait bientôt reprendre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les gradins. Alors que nous rejoingnions les places qu'Alice et Rose avaient gardés, et que j'essayai de faire fi des regards insistants qui me déviseageaient, et des murmures dont je percevais quelques bribes, mes pattes déjà maladroites recontrèrent un pied que je soupçonnai d'être mal intentionné. Alors que je me rétamai lamentablement sous les rires d'une bande de lycéens - que je ne me souvenais pas connaître - le sifflet retentit et le match repartit.

-Alors petite goudoux, de retour parmi nous ? se marra un des ado.

-Hé, Swan, j'croyais que Royce t'avait bien dit qu'on ne voulais plus de toi ici ! renchérit un autre.

-Laisse tomber, mon pote. Dém' et Mike nous l'ont dit, c'est une _déficiente mentale_, fit un autre en se tapant sur la tête en prenant un air de demeuré façon film des années 80.

Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer. J'entendais les murmurres des gens, aux alentours. Du genre "Paraît qu'elle est restée un mois dans le coma.." ou "T'as vu, maintenant, elle traîne avec les Cullen. Ils doivent avoir pitié..." ou encore "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle revient faire ici ? Je croyais que c'était terminé, ces conneries..." sans oublier les adultes, qui s'y mettaient aussi...

Je m'évertuai à continuer de respirer, sans prêter attention à des détails futiles tels que le rythmes que suivaient mes poumons lorsqu'ils aspiraient et recrachaient l'air. Alors que j'envisageai une fois de plus l'option "Fuir", je sentis une petite main glisser autour de ma taille.

L'incongruité de la siruation n'empêcca pas mon coeur de s'embarder un peu plus et les rougeurs de me monter aux joues.

Alice, les yeux étincelants de rage pure, cracha alors :

-Vous avez un problème avec ma petite amie, peut-être ?

Je mis moins d'une seconde à réaliser le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La dispute continuait à côté de moi, mais je restais bloquée sur ces dix premiers mots.

_Putain_...

* * *

><p><strong>Vos impressions ? Un peu long, peut-être ? Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit deux chapitres, mais finalement, je pense que ça va se résoudre en quatre Chap, cette connerie ! Nouveau Chapitre d'ici cette semaine, j'suis en vacances alors... Review ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou c'est moi =) Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction Le Pouvoir Des Mots ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de cette fin ! Je la trouve un peu... Je sais pas, je vous laisse découvrir ! Sinon, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard accumlé -' Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction, le chapitre arrivera d'ici une semaine, j'espère ! Mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant ! Vu que je suis en seconde, j'suis déjà en vacances moi :P

Bref ! On se retrouve en bas ! N'oubliez pas le p'tit bouton review !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov :<strong>

-Bella, ouvre cette putain de porte !

-Non !

-Bella..., menaça Emmett.

-Non, j'ouvrirais pas ! sanglotai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer et se laisser tomber contre le mur.

-Mais enfin, c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux au moins m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?

Je m'essuyai les yeux.

-Demande à ta sœur ! lui répliquai-je.

-Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre ! Elle a fermé à clé et elle refuse de répondre ! Peux-tu concevoir que le grand frère et l'ami que je suis commence à s'inquiéter ?

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux et tentai d'ignorer mon meilleur ami. Ce qui aurait été nettement plus simple s'il ne s'était pas mis en tête de ma faire craquer en tapant à grand coups de poings sur la porte qui me séparait de lui. Heureusement pour lui que Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient pas là. Em' devait penser que son obstination viendrait à bout de moi, mais il était vraiment, _vraiment_ hors de question que de ce trou à rat. Pas après ce qui s'était passé. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus loin dans le placard, histoire d'oublier les coups du bourrin qui me servait d'ami.

Tirant vers moi un vieux manteau qui traînait par terre, je résumai la situation _dramatique _dans laquelle je me trouvais. Nous étions en juillet, en plein pendant les grandes vacances. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis l'après-midi au gymnase. Au début, j'avais été tellement gênée que je n'avais plus regardé Alice dans les yeux pendant des semaines. Les vacances avaient commencé, les demandes des Cullen pour que je vienne passer des après-midi chez eux s'étaient faîtes plus insistantes. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mes visites s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Et puis, un beau jour, Alice avait débarqué à la maison. Je souris. Alors ça, je m'en souviendrais sans doute toute ma vie...

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back.<strong>

Ce jour-ci encore, j'avais esquivé une demande des Cullen, qui m'avaient invité à un après-midi cinéma. C'était plus fort que moi, depuis l'incident au gymnase, chaque fois que je croisais les yeux d'Alice, je rougissais comme une pivoine et je me mettais à bagayer des choses incompréhensibles. Ce qui faisait bien marrer les trois idiots et qui semblait attendrir la principale concernée. _Attendrir_. Je ne suis pas _attendrissante. _Bref.

J'avais finalement conclu que mes réactions à l'égard d'Alice Cullen ne relevaient pas du domaine de la simple amitié platonique. En conséquent, j'avais décidé de m'éloigner un peu, le temps que l'orage passe, si on peut dire. Il était inutile que je mette en péril une relation friendly naissante parce que j'étais peut-être un tout petit peu attirée par elle. Hors de question. Je n'avais pas prévu de couper progressivement les ponts, loin de là. Juste de m'effacer un peu le temps que cette étincelle s'éteigne.

Soit dit en passant que cette méthode, bien que je m'étais alors refusée à l'abandonner, ne fonctionnait pas très bien, voire pas du tout. L'étincelle s'était vite transformée en flamme. Moins je voyais Alice, plus j'avais envie de la voir, et plus mes sentiments lorsque nous étions ensemble étaient gênants.

Bref.

Je passais donc une fois de plus mon après-midi seule, sur mon lit, à lire et à relire toujours la même ligne de Macbeth, de Shakespeare, depuis environ un quart d'heure. Jetant parfois un oeil à mon jardin exceptionellement lumineux, je pensais à l'endroit où j'aurais pu être en ce moment. C'est à dire à la piscine de Seattle.

La maison étant plongée dans un calme relativement complet - Charlie travaillait toujours, lui - j'avais manqué de très peu l'arrête cardiaque lorsque la sonnerie m'avait violemment sortie de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais plongée.

Ce qui m'avait tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille, ça avait été la façon selon laquelle mon visiteur sonnait à la porte. Inhabituel.

Genre, pas comme : Ding Dong !

Là, c'était plutôt comme : DING DOOOONG DIIIIIING DOOOONG DOOONNG DIING DONG !

Suivit de très près par :

-BELLA ! SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE, JE GRIMPE PAR LA FENÊTRE ET JE TE FAIS SORTIR PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES, C'EST CLAIR ? INUTILE DE FAIRE LA MORTE, TON CAMION EST DANS L'ALLEE !

A ce moment là, mon visage devait ressembler de très près à la tête d'un merlan frit. Puis j'avais réagis. Mon camion ? Combien de fois devais-je lui répéter que ma Chevrolet était un modèle antique et qu'elle avait le droit à un minimum de respect ?

-BELLA ! avait-elle hurlé une fois de plus.

Tremblante mais pressée, j'avais dévalé les escaliers et j'avais ouvert la porte à la volée. Pas question qu'elle ne se casse quelque chose en essayant de faire le singe.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, avais-je lancé d'un ton que j'avais espéré refroidissant mais avait dû plutôt ressembler à un miaulement de groupie. Pathétique.

Alice était entré en me bousculant.

-Et bah tu sais quoi ? C'est pas trop tôt ! avait-elle répliqué.

J'avais refermé la porte, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans ma tête. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-elle énervée ? Est-ce qu'elle m'en... voulait ?

-Je peux t'aider ? lui avais-je demandé, incertaine.

Elle m'avait prise par la main sans un mot, emmenée à l'étage, jusque dans ma chambre - je m'étais d'ailleurs demandé comment elle connaissait le chemin. Finalement, elle m'avait poussé sur mon lit et s'était elle-même laissé tombé sur mon rocking-chair - en une pose nonchalante tout à fait sexy, à propos - avant de me pointer du doigt et de prendre un ton accusateur :

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? Et ne va pas me dire que je me fais des idées, les garçons aussi ont trouvé ton comportement anormal ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au gymnase, c'est ça ?

Ah. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à être démasqué. J'avais pourtant pensé que les excuses que je fournissais à mes partenaires tenaient à peu près la route... Devant mon mutisme, elle avait fait la moue :

-Oh, Bella, je suis désolée, mais quand j'ai vu ce que ces sales petits cons te balançaient à la figure, et toi, tu ne répliquais rien, alors j'ai pensé...

-Alice, l'avais-je coupé.

Elle avait détourné le regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle détournait le regard.

-Je..., avais-je commencé, un peu perdue.

Elle m'avait regardé, attendant la suite. Je me suis demandé ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui servir. Surtout pas un "Alice, il faut que je te dise, tu m'attires énormément, en fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de mettre un peu de distance entre nous, tu vois, j'ai trouvé ça plus prudent...". Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse une indigestion.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû... paniquer. Je prend souvent la fuite, ces derniers temps...

J'avais souri, amère. Ce n'était pas tellement faux, en fait.

-J'ai cru..., avais-je repris sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire. Je ne sais pas...

Je ne l'avais pas sentis approcher, aussi, lorsqu'elle s'était assise à côté de moi et avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules - frissons garantis - j'avais stupidement sursauté.

-On repart à zéro ? avait-elle simplement proposé.

Je lui avais souris.

**Fin du flash back.**

* * *

><p>Depuis ce jour, il ne se passait presque pas un jour sans qu'elle ne m'appelle. Charlie en était presque jaloux. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il avait commencé à soupçonner quelque chose. Moi, je ne savais pas trop. C'était un peu étrange. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'Alice était plus caline que d'habitude, qu'elle cherchait à me tenir la main sous le moindre prétexte, et d'autre fois, je trouvais notre relation purement amicale. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, surtout pour une novice comme moi ! Bref. Entre sorties cinéma, virées shopping, piscine, tout y passait. Nous étions comme les cinq doigts de la main. Jay', Ed', Em', Alice et moi. Tout était presque parfait. Je ne pensais presque plus à mon agression et Mr Bowl m'affirmait que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès et que ma thérapie était presque terminée !<p>

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Mon attirance pour Alice n'avait pas décrue. Au contraire.

J'étais véritablement tombé amoureuse.

J'étais complètement pommée, c'était la première fois que j'avais des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un ! Envie de passer du temps avec elle, de la protéger, de l'aimer, tout simplement. Alice était tellement... Alice ! Belle, séductrice - je n'étais toujours pas arrivé à déterminer si elle faisait ça délibérément ou si elle ne se rendait compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les gens, en particulier sur moi -, provocatrice, branchée en permanence sur 800 Volt, plus têtue qu'un âne. Tellement adorable. Tellement aimante.

Tellement attirante.

J'avais fini par en parler à Psycho, surnom que j'avais donné à Jasper, qui était devenu mon confident, en quelque sorte. Il m'apportait énormément de soutien et m'encourageait dans tout ce que je faisais. Je lui parlais de tout, même du plus intime, même du plus douloureux. Il était capable de tout entendre. En plus d'être un bon ami, il était un appui précieux.

Il m'était toujours très difficile d'être seule avec Alice et de rester cohérente. C'était comme si elle troublait mes sens. Ou plutôt, comme si elle les déculpait. Lorsque j'étais arrivée à la résidence Cullen, les garçons étaient en pleine partie de football sur wii. J'avais rejoins Alice dans sa chambre. Elle s'était mis dans la tête de se servir de moi comme poupée barbie, encore une fois.

Je mentirais si je disais que ce traitement me déplaisait.

J'étais assise sur son rocking-chair et elle était penchée sur moi, en train de tester le nouveau fard à paupière qu'elle avait acheté, lorsque ça m'avait pris.

Une putain de pulsion.

Pas la première. Mais la seule que je n'avais pas su retenir.

C'était peut-être à cause de sa jupe. Ou alors de son T-shirt moulant avec marqué "I want Lesbians" dessus. Alice était très provocatrice, et c'était un des traits de caractère que j'édorais chez elle. C'était peut-être aussi à cause de ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes alors qu'elle était concentrée à me peinturer le visage.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de tout ça combiné. Plus l'effet habituel qu'elle avait sur moi.

Je l'avais embrassé. Oh, rien de bien méchant; J'avais juste plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes durant une seconde ou deux - le paradis même, au passage.

Et puis je m'étais enfuis en courant, et je m'étais enfermée dans ce placard.

La voix d'Edward me sortit soudain de mes songes.

-J'ai la deuxième clé !

Je relevai la tête.

-Edward, je te jure que je te renie comme étant mon ami si tu fais ça !

La clé tourna dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit. Emmett entra dans mon champ de vision.

-C'est moi qui ai ouvert ! lança t-il à la cantonnade.

Edward entra à son tour. Ils me prirent chacun un bras et me forcèrent à me relever.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, commença Edward d'une voix ferme, mais vous allez vous expliquer.

-Il est hors de question qu'une dispute de filles vienne gâcher nos vacances !

Je me débattis quand je m'aperçus qu'ils m'emmenaient vers les escaliers.

-Non, les garçons, s'il vous plaît ! m'écriai-je. Il ne faut pas que...

-Tut tut tut, reprit Emmett. Je ne veux rien entendre. D'ailleurs je suis sourd.

Il commencèrent à monter les escaliers, m'entrainant malgré moi dans leur ascension. Je paniquai.

-Edward !

Je sentis les larmes affluer. Edward le remarqua et fit signe à Emmett d'arrêter d'avancer. Puis, il plissa les yeux d'un air sérieux et scruta mon visage.

-Requiert-tu la présence d'un avocat ? me demanda t-il d'un ton professionnel.

Je souris brièvement.

-J'aimerais bien, oui.

Une fois de plus, ma voix tremblait stupidement. Je me dégageai et ils me laissèrent faire. Grimpant les dernières marches, je toquai à la porte de Jasper.

-Psycho, je peux entrer ?

Il ouvrit. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude, et, chose dont je n'avais pas l'habitude, de la colère. Je me sentis encore plus mal, si c'était possible. Comment allait-il réagir quand il allait apprendre que j'avais embrassé sa soeur ? Il se poussa pour me laisser entrer. A peine eût-il fermé la porte qu'il commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

-Mais enfin, est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? Alice refuse de m'ouvrir, elle a fermé sa porte à clé ! Elle ne répond même pas ! Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, hein ? T'enfermer comme ça dans un placard, sans explication ?

Je ne dis rien. Il arrêta de tourner en rond et me fixa soudain.

-'Tain ! Vous êtes vraiment tarées les filles, là, râla t-il.

Il s'assit sur le lit et tapota la couverture, à côté de lui? Je le rejoingis. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lançai les hostilités.

-J'ai embrassé Alice.

Silence.

-C'est tout ?

Je faillis m'étouffer.

-Pardon ?

-Enfin, Bella ! s'exaspéra Jasper. Tu es amoureuse d'elle ! Il était évident pour tout le monde - sauf pour toi apparemment - que tu allais craquer au bout d'un moment ! Et alors ?

Je le regardais, bouche bée. Il était fou, ou quoi ?

-Parce que tu crois qu'il y a une suite ?

-Bella !

-Je suis partie, bien sûr !

Il a penché la tête, l'air _déçu_. J'étais à deux doigts de péter les plombs.

-Pourquoi ? m'a t-il demandé. Tu n'as pas aimé ? Il ne manquerait plus que ma soeur ne sache pas embrasser une fille !

Je commençai à me demander sérieusement si je ne nageais pas en plein délire.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? La question n'est pas de savoir si j'ai aimé ou pas, la question est de savoir si Alice me pardonnera un jour ! Et _je _l'ai embrassé ! Pas l'inverse ! C'est d'ailleurs là qu'est le problème !

-De quoi devrait-elle avoir à te pardonner ? De lui avoir donné ce qu'elle attend depuis des semaines et de t'être barré ensuite ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Jasper, ne fais pas l'idiot...

Il prit ma tête entre ses grandes mains et me força à le regarder.

-Bella, toi, ne fais pas l'idiote. Il y a quelque chose entre Alice et toi, même mes parents l'ont remarqué ! Merde, tu te rends compte, mes parents ! Et ce n'est pas juste le cliché stupide : tiens, deux lesbiennes, elles devraient se mettre ensemble ! Tu sais que c'est plus que ça. Tu es amoureuse, tu le sais ! Ne laisse pas ça partir à cause d'une peur stupide ou d'un complexe éphémère.

Note à moi-même : toucher un mot à Ed' ou Em' à propos de la manière de parler de Jasper, la situation devenait critique. J'allais répliquer quelque chose mais il me coupa :

-N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas la seule à te confier à moi dans cette maison.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Alice m'avait avoué être elle aussi dépendante des conseils et de l'écoute de son frère aîné. Troublée, je regardai Jasper. Rougissante, je lui demandai :

-Elle t'as dit quelque chose ?

Un sourire et un clin d'oeil ce furent les seules réponses que je pus obtenir. L'enfoiré savait tout et il ne voulait rien me dire. Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les entourai de mes bras.

-Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

-Rien de bien compliqué, m'assura Jasper. Tu auras juste à parler avec elle. Il faut que vous vous expliquiez. Brisez les non dits avant qu'ils ne prennent trop de place.

Rien que ça. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que le pouvoir des mots était souvent destructeur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait, si je n'employais pas les bons ? Notre amitié naissante serait-elle réduite à néant ? Je me rongeai les ongles, stressée par la conversation à venir. Jasper me donna une tape sur la main et me poussa hors de sa chambre.

-Bonne chance ! me lança t-il en me faisant un grand sourire.

Puis il ferma la porte. Je soufflai un grand coup. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être si difficile que ça, non ? Je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte d'Alice, tout en pensant à ce que j'allai dire. "Alice... Il faut qu'on parle" Non, trop classique. "Alice... je t'aime" Et pourquoi pas marions-nous et ayons beaucoup d'enfants aussi ? "Depuis quelques temps..." Je savais au moins qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour moi. Et si Jasper s'était trompé, hein ? "Rho, la ferme !" grognai-je pour moi-même. Une fois devant la chambre, je restai bien cinq minutes le poing levé sans frapper. Puis, d'un coup, je tapai trois coups nets avant de débiter à toute vitesse pour ne pas avoir le temps de me décourager :

-Alice, c'est moi. Ouvre, s'il-te-plait.

Pas de réponse. Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, je ré-essayai.

-Alice, je suis désolée. J'aimerais m'expliquer. S'il-te-plait, ouvre...

Pas de réponse. Je m'assis par terre.

-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'ouvriras pas cette porte, la prévins-je.

Et j'attendis. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Au bout de vingt, je commençai à m'impatienter. Me vint alors une brillante idée. Cette idée, c'était d'ailleurs Alice qui me l'avait donné, en quelque sorte.

-Alice, commençai-je en souriant, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, je grimpe par la fenêtre et je te fais sortir par la peau des fesses.

J'attendis quelques secondes. Puis je me levai et commençai à descendre les escaliers - ne cessant de tendre l'oreille, priant pour qu'Alice ne m'en veuille pas suffisamment pour me laisser tenter l'expérience. Finir à l'hôpital n'arrangerait certainement pas nos affaires.

J'entendis des pas précipités à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Alice. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et me sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse dans les escaliers.

-Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu veux te casser le cou ? Elle est de qui, ton idée stupide ? m'agressa t'-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle me prit le bras et me tira jusque dans sa chambre, refermant au passage la porte à clé.

-Alors ?

Elle me fit face. Dans le feu de l'action, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et que son mascara avait laissé deux longues traînées noires le long de ses joues. Je baissai les yeux, me maudissant d'être incapable d'aller la consoler, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il y avait un malentendu...

-Je suis désolée..., murmurrai-je.

Elle se détourna.

-Faut pas. On ne commande pas l'attirance. On est bien placées pour le savoir, non ? Mais... pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée pour me repousser et t'enfuir juste après ? Pourquoi m'as-tu donné de putains de faux espoirs ? Tu voulais juste tenter l'expérience, c'est ça ? Voir comment ça serait ? Elle est lesbienne aussi, c'est ma pote, pourquoi pas, c'est ça ? Et bah moi, ça m'a fait mal, bordel !

Elle me tournait le dos, elle ne vit donc pas mon air choqué.

-Je... Tu...

Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle se trompait complètement dans son interprétation des choses ! J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais du mal avec ça ! Je fermai les yeux et passai une main nerveuse sur mon visage, cherchant en vain quelque chose à dire. Finalement, je pensai à quelque chose. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me jetai à l'eau :

-Tu te souviens de l'après-midi au gymnase ? Quand tu as fait semblant d'être ma petite amie jusqu'à la fin du match ?

J'entendis un faible rire, mêlé de larmes, pour mon plus grand malheur.

-Et comment ! C'est à cause de ça que tu as fuis la résidence Cullen pendant plusieurs semaines !

Je grimaçai. Un, deux...

-En fait, j'ai adoré ça.

Le silence qui suivit me laissa le temps de devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, et je fus plus résolue que jamais de garder les yeux fermés.

-Tu as adoré fuir ? me demanda soudain Alice, incertaine.

Je laissai échapper un rire. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je répliquai du tac au tac :

-Mais non patate ! J'ai adoré... j'ai adoré...

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois une putain d'handicapée des sentiments ? Inutile d'imaginer dans quel état je serais dans quelques minutes, c'est à dire, si tout se passait bien, quand je lui avouerais quels sentiments j'éprouvais envers elle.

-... Cet après-midi... J'ai adoré cet après-midi avec toi...

Encore un silence. J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur une Alice qui, les mains sur les hanches, levait un sourcil, attendant sans doute une réponse plus explicite de ma part. Je souffai et me pris la tête entre les mains. A ce moment-là, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un oeuf sur mes joues. J'étais malade de stress, mon estomac faisait des noeuds et ma gorge était tellement nouée que j'avais du mal à parler.

-Je ne sais pas..., repris-je, tremblante. Que tu me tiennes la main... Que tu m'enlaces... En fait... j'aimerais bien recommencer... parce que tu... parce que je... mais... Rhaaaaa, je m'emmêle...

Je soufflai un grand coup.

-En fait, la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était sur le palier de ta maison, tu m'as tout de suite attirée. Je t'avoue, je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que tu sois aussi... lesbienne... ou si c'était simplement toi et tes foutues grands yeux bleus, mais j'ai senti quelque chose. Et puis il y a eu cette fameuse après-midi au gymnase. J'étais comme sur un nuage. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis de la distance entre nous par la suite. Il n'est pas bon de s'accrocher aux fantasmes, parce qu'il arrive toujours un moment où ils deviennent trop envahissants. Mais toi...

Je souris...

-Plus têtue qu'une mule, comme d'habitude, tu as débarqué chez moi et tu as réclamé des comptes. J'ai inventé une excuse. A partir de là, on s'est vu plus souvent, et je devenais de plus en plus accro à toi. J'ai compris que j'étais... amoureuse...

Le mot eut du mal à sortir.

-... Lors de notre dernière sortie piscine. Tu te chamaillais avec Edward, vous vous lanciez un gros ballon en plastique. tu était tellement belle. Resplendissante...

"La Terre appelle Bella !" Je revins brutalement à la réalité. Les envolées lyriques, ça serait pour plus tard.

-Tout à l'heure, repris-je lentement, j'ai eu une sorte de... une pulsion, en fait. C'était pas la première fois, mais cette-là était plus forte que d'habitude, tu vois ?

Je la regardais enfin. Un sourire mesquin se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres d'Alice.

-Je vois, je vois...

-Oh, arrête, s'il te plait ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi ! Alors, si tu pouvais conserver un minimum de séri...

Je n'avais pas finis ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà collé ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Celle-là, je ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et... J'étais censé faire quoi, maintenant ? Je n'avais jamais embrassé une fille ! L'après midi où Alice et moi avions fait semblant d'être ensemble, nous n'avions pas poussé le "jeu" jusque là ! Alice commença à bouger ses lèvres, me faisant complètement paniquer. Sans doute frustrée par mon mutisme, elle finit par se reculer.

-Désolé...m'excusai-je. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec... _ça_.

Souriante, elle me poussa sur son lit avant de s'installer sur mes genoux, le plus naturellement du monde. Au début raide comme un piquet, je me laissai peu à peu aller, ne réalisant que peu à peu que j'étais en train d'embrasser Alice Cullen, la fille dont je rêvais depuis plusieurs mois.

Le reste de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi là n'appartient qu'à nous.

Étrangement, je ne me suis à aucun moment posé la bonne centaine de questions qui m'auraient en général tourmenté dans ce type de situation. Du genre : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on est comme... un couple ? Est-ce que je m'y prend mal ? Est-ce qu'elle ressent juste de l'attirance pour moi, ou cela va t-il un peu plus loin ? Est-ce que c'est possible, durablement, entre nous ?

J'étais juste bien. Enfin heureuse. Bella et Alice. Alice et Bella. Je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien. Les garçons ont sauté de joie lorsque nous sommes finalement sortis de la chambre, main dans la main. Carlisle et Esmé souriaient. Mon père a été gêné, mais content de me voir enfin comblée. Bien sûr, tout ne s'est pas fait en une fois. S'assumer complètement, pas en tant que lesbienne, mais en tant que personne à part entière, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, avec toutes ces centaines de choses qui font que je suis moi et pas une autre, s'accepter, tout ça, ça prend du temps. Alice et moi sommes donc restées discrètes au début. Malgré les ragots, malgré que tout le monde savait la nature de notre relation, les grandes démonstrations n'ont jamais été mon fort. Même en présence des parents ou des garçons, je limitais alors nos contacts à de mains entrelacées, un baiser sur la joue de temps en temps.

Alice et moi, avec l'accord de tout le monde - et même celui de Jay, qui a avoué que cela serait plus facile - nous sommes inscrites dans le lycée de Seattle. Nous nous fondrions plus facilement dans la fole d'une grande ville, et nous resterions proches des garçons. Ed' intégrait l'université de droit, Jay l'école de psychologie et Emmett avait été pris comme ailier dans l'équipe de basket. Contrairement à ses deux frangins, Em' tenait à ce que le sport devienne plus qu'un loisir.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui j'habite à New York, dans un grand appartement. Je suis écrivain. Alice à lancé sa propre boîte de mode. Emmett est capitaine de l'équipe de Houston, Edward est devenu avocat et Jasper est psychologue dans un hôpital pas très loins de chez nous. Si j'ai décidé de coucher notre histoire sur papier, c'est parce que dans quelques mois, Alice et moi allons accueillir un membre de plus dans notre petite famille. J'ai 26 ans, une femme merveilleuse, un ventre rond comme un ballon de basket, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.<p>

Il y a toujours quelques petites cons qui balancent des insultes ou qui condamnent ce qu'ils appellent notre "mode de vie". Le pouvoir des mots est toujours aussi puissant, et une insulte fait toujours aussi mal. Mais il existe un pansement qui aide à cicatriser les blessures que ce mal nous inflige. Un baiser, une main passée autour de la taille, un simple "Je t'aime" et la vie repart.

Où est passé la petite adolescente introvertie qui cherchait à se fondre dans les murs pour se faire oublier ? Elle est toujours en moi, elle fait partie de moi, de ce que j'ai été. Elle a juste évolué, mais elle est toujours moi.

Moi, Bella Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Personnellement, j'suis un peu déçue de ma fin, mais bon, j'suis quand même contente de cette fiction. C'est juste la deuxième que j'écris, alors, ça va quand même... Et puis, le plus important pour moi était le premier chapitre. Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>

**P.S : Pour ceux que ça intéresse : Je vais me lancer sur une fiction ou un one-shot sur le film Sucker Punch ! Donc, n'hésitez pas à venir voir, pour ceux qui connaissent le film ! Ce sera toujours un Yuri, bien sûr !**

**Salut, et merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette fiction !**


End file.
